Kid Quick Jinx and Kid Flash's son
by solar123
Summary: Kid Quick aka Drake Swift West is born with superhuman speed just like his dad's. Read this story to learn more about him and how he got into the world.


**The following takes place in Keystone City…**

Kid Flash and Jinx took a regular stroll in the park…or at least that's what Jinx thought.

Kid Flash took off in a yellow and red blur as he zipped across the park.

"C'mon Jinx! Can't tag me!" yelled Kid Flash, as he glided through the fields, enjoying the wind stinging his cheeks.

Jinx simply rolled her eyes, standing her ground.

Kid Flash returned to her side, in a matter of seconds. "Y'know,sometimes I don't get you," Kid Flash smirked and said mockingly," But then again, there's something about you.."

Jinx smiled slightly and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Kid Flash smirked and joked," That's all I get for doing everything for you!"

Jinx softly giggled and nudged him slightly. Kid Flash, pleased that he finally impressed her, flashed a pose.

Jinx rolled her eyes and snickered," How modest of you." Suddenly, Jinx heaved and screamed.

Kid Flash's eyes widened and he zipped to her side," Hey Jinx! Are you okay?"

Suddenly a bump on her stomach appeared.

"Oh my god…" Jinx's voice broke.

His eyes flickered and he replied," Don't tell me what I think it is.."

Jinx said softly," We have a baby in the way.."

Kid Flash, trying to stay cool as he usually was, sighed and joked weakly," Well it's about time."

Jinx simply glared as she heaved herself up. "This isn't one of your joking extravaganzas"

Kid Flash slightly frowned," Why so early?" Jinx simply shrugged and replied," I don't know…aren't you in that team of your's?"

Kid Flash snapped and smiled slightly," Oh yeah! The Speed Force." Jinx's eyes slightly widened as she spoke the words," Doesn't that explain something, genius?"

He put a finger on his chin lightly," Hmm…well that could mean…we would have…a mini Kid Flash a bit early"

Jinx groaned," Why me?" Kid Flash simply smirked mockingly.

**The Next Few Months..**

Jinx laid in the hospital bed, while Wally West at her side, helping himself to some pizza he got at the Pizza Place. Jinx, so surprised of this early pregnancy questioned," How long does this have to take again?"

The fast teen replied with a mouth full of cheese," Uh, I think about two months left-"

"WHAT?!" Jinx screamed," TWO MONTHS?!"

West smirked and raised his eyesbrows," I think the hormones are getting' to ya!"

Jinx glared and replied coldly," Don't even say a word, WALLY."

Kid Flash cringed and simply stood quietly.

The nurse came in and smiled at Kid Flash and Jinx," Alright you trouble some teens," she studied her clip board and said," The baby surprisingly will come a bit early.."

Kid Flash turned to Jinx and mocked," Told ya."

The nurse went on," M'kay…now West, please make your way to the cafeteria or the waiting room. We have to test whether this is a boy or a girl."

"In a snap,doc!" and the Flash zipped off, blowing the nurse's blonde hair.

Flash helped himself in the banquet and ate a few pizzas, and he came when the nurse called him back.

"Alright, you've got a boy on your hands, Wally and Nicole"

The teen flashed a look to Jinx," Nicole?"

Jinx smirked," Wally."

Then he remained silent once more.

**The Delivery Day…**

Jinx's stomach bloated and the due day here.

Kid Flash smirked," Lay off the cookies do ya?" He laughed to himself until Jinx glared.

"You don't have to go through this experience don't you?"

Kid Flash simply smirked.

The same nurse came in and introduced the doctor to Jinx and her quick boy.

"Alright, Kid Flash." The bald doctor said sternly," Hit the road, we've got work to do on Jinx…the due day is today, in about…" He checked his watch and smirked," Two hours."

Kid Flash shook his head and smiled," I'm staying with her."

The doctor rubbed his bald head and shrugged," It's up to you if you wanna see"

The quick boy sprinted toward the chair and sat quietly, watching what the doctor said. But all he could hear is "babble babble babble".

"Alright!"

The doctor rubbed his hard palms," An hour passed from my little lecture. Now, Wally,"

Kid Flash snapped awake and replied," What's up?"

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

"Sure, I can handle this."

Jinx started to scream and she uttered," I think it's time.."

The doctor urged," Keep it going.."

Kid Flash simply raised his eyebrows in curiosity. In an attempt to crack a joke, he just choked on his own words.

Jinx screamed some more and a small head poked out of her…thing. (Hehe :D)

Kid Flash still watched, nervously.

**Lots and lots of details, but I can't get through it all…since I'm lazy.**

The nurse cleaned the gore and blood off the little boy and she handed it to Jinx steadily. Jinx still tearing up from the unexplainable pain. She cradled it in her arms and smiled at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash, twitched and asked the doctor," So, aren't you going to tell us what to do now?"

The doctor smiled and replied eagerly," What do you suggest the name for such a boy?"

Kid Flash huddled next to Jinx.

" Damien?" he suggested carefully.

" Jacob..?" she replied awkwardly.

" Josh?"

"Wayne?"

"Tim?"

"Drake?" Jinx and Kid Flash chimed in.

"Drake," Jinx turned to the doctor," We'll settle on that."

The doctor smiled warmly," Such a nice name."

The baby wiggled and gripped Flash's finger. He smiled and laughed at the baby. The baby swiped the Flash's nose in a split second.

Everyone's eyes widened," Dang, that kid's quick!" The doctor said in awe.

"My side of the family" bragged the Flash.

Jinx recited," Drake Swift West," and smiled, "Full name for register"

Kid Flash smirked," Cool little guy!"

Jinx and Kid Flash covered him in a red blanket and carried their new son home.

Later on in his life he will soon be noticed as Kid Quick, the fastest boy alive, in the third generation of the new Teen Titans.

_**The end.**_


End file.
